


which is natural which is infinite which is yes

by shinywhimsy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Randomness, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinywhimsy/pseuds/shinywhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's like gravity. inevitable. irresistible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	which is natural which is infinite which is yes

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, so, 1d fic happened *hands* thank you so, so much to juice817 for beta (you are a sweetheart for helping me every single time even when i'm writing outside your fandom and i love you, bb) and thank you so very, very much to lazy_daze for brit-picking and suggestions and encouragement and all-around helpfulness. any errors/mistakes left are my own fault.
> 
> this is kind of terrifying *waves shyly* hai, new fandom!
> 
> disclaimer: as far as i know, none of this is real and i mean to imply nothing about anyone depicted. please, don't share this with any of the people mentioned in it, thanks!
> 
> title from "i thank You God for most this amazing" by e. e. cummings

1.

Liam's almost all the way asleep, nearly swallowed by the sofa while his brain floats in and out of consciousness, when something suddenly drops on his back. Something heavy and full of knees and elbows. It's equally likely to be any of his crazy bandmates but the something smells like Zayn and it apparently has no qualms about stretching out along his back and making breathing difficult. "For such a skinny little thing, you're really heavy and I can't breathe," Liam mumbles, words half-garbled by sleep and the fact that his face is half-buried in a pillow.

"I'll show you little," Zayn replies lightly, his bony chin digging into Liam's shoulder as he pushes his _really cold_ hands between Liam's stomach and the sofa cushion and wiggles his hips until the bulge of his not-little dick fits snuggly between Liam's arse cheeks. "You're the strong manly one, you can take it. Also, you're talking, therefore you're breathing," he adds, placing a kiss where his chin had been as his body goes limp, his full weight seemingly melting into Liam.

"You do realise you had a whole free sofa for you to stretch out on over there, right?"

"You looked way more comfortable. Also, warmer," Zayn answers, burying his face in Liam's neck and kissing the sleep-warmed skin there.

"Forgot your gloves again?"

"You weren't there to remind me."

"What would you do without me?"

"Perish, clearly," Zayn grins, biting Liam's shoulder before resting his cheek between Liam's shoulder blades. "Now, shh. We have half an hour until Paul comes to get us and I want a nap."

Liam splutters indignantly. "That's what I was _trying_ to do."

"Rather unsuccessfully, it seems. Clearly, you needed my help. You're welcome. Now, shhh, sleep."

"Twat."

 

2.

Liam reads over the lyrics he's got so far before putting both hands back on his guitar, strumming a few notes and humming a little around a lolly he'd found in his bag when looking for paper. He's pretty sure he got it from a fan and then forgot all about it so it'd been a bit tacky when he unwrapped it. But the artificial cherry flavor had been sharp and it gave him something to bite into while he let his mind wander. He's not completely happy with some of the words he's got, they seem to interrupt the flow, and maybe he'll get Zayn to help him.

Almost as if the thought summoned him, there's a sudden flurry of activity where Liam's guitar is pushed aside, his notebook is knocked to the floor of the bus and he ends up with a lapful of Zayn. Placing his hands on Zayn's hips so he doesn't topple over, Liam's eyebrows go up questioningly when Zayn pulls the lolly out of his mouth. "Hey, give that back!" His protest doesn't really have any heat though. The sweetness had started to be too much and then he has Zayn's tongue in its place and Liam doesn't mind the trade at all.

"It should be illegal for you to have one of these," Zayn murmurs against his lips, brandishing the lolly like it personally offended him. "God, your _lips_ ," he whispers, sucking on Liam's bottom lip and nipping a little, the slight shock of pain sending a shiver up Liam's spine.

"Get a room, you two!"

"Oh, shut up," Zayn says as he flips Louis off with the hand still holding the lolly, the fingers of the other stroking Liam's bottom lip. "You lot are just jealous I acted first on what everyone was thinking," he adds, moaning when Liam sucks two of his fingers into his mouth and slides his tongue around them before pulling off with a wet sound. " _Fuck_. You need to do that on my tongue a bit more."

"Stop talking and give it to me then," Liam laughs, pulling Zayn closer and reaching up to place his hand on the back of Zayn's neck, angling their heads right and sealing their mouths together, swallowing Zayn's whimper when he does as promised and sucks Zayn's tongue into his mouth.

"You should do his dick next," comes from where Harry's curled up at Niall's feet, whatever they'd been playing on the XBox completely forgotten on the telly for the moment.

"You should do _my_ dick next," comes from Louis, immediately followed by a shriek of _ew, gross!_ when Zayn throws the sticky lolly at him without even breaking their kiss.

"I'll do your dick next if you help me with my song," Liam whispers, smirking against Zayn's lips when Zayn groans.

"Do my tongue again first and I'll do whatever you want," Zayn replies, pushing his half-hard cock into Liam's abdomen.

"Whatever I want?"

"Whatever you want."

"Okay."

 

3.

"You were hard."

"And that's code for 'drag Liam into my tiny bunk meant for only one person' now?" Liam laughs, fitting himself between Zayn's spread legs and resting his weight on his elbows by Zayn's head.

"Your dick was _hard_ and _right there_. It was _taunting_ me."

"It was doing no such thing." Liam feels himself blush. The denial feels somewhat empty when his dick _had_ been kinda hard. Ish. And he may have hugged Zayn a little closer than strictly necessary.

"It's _still_ taunting me," Zayn says, smirking when he squeezes one hand between them and cups Liam's cock.

Liam moans, resting his forehead on Zayn's. "You pull me on top of you and talk about my dick and expect me not to be hard?"

"No, I expect you to react exactly like this," Zayn murmurs, placing a chaste little kiss on Liam's lips while unbuttoning Liam's jeans. "Then I expect you to let me help you with it."

"Be my guest," Liam gasps, licking into Zayn's mouth when Zayn's fingers stroke him through his pants, the touch firm enough to be promising but not enough to be truly satisfying. "You sounded so good tonight," Liam says when they part for breath, " _God_ , so good."

Eyebrows going up as a tiny smirk slowly pulls at his lips, Zayn pushes Liam's pants down below his arse, one hand cupping Liam's balls while the other wraps around his cock, squeezing a little before starting to move up and down. "You are _not_ telling me my voice got you hard."

Liam feels himself blush up to his ears, hiding his face into Zayn's neck and moaning when Zayn's fingers tease his slit. "It's no secret that I love your voice."

"I knew _that_. What is news to me is that it turns you on," Zayn says, mirth clear in his voice and Liam raises his head enough to kiss his smirk away.

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Way too late, babe." Zayn laughs, grabbing Liam's hips and surprising a grunt out of him by flipping them over, ending with him straddling Liam's thighs. "I wonder if I could talk you to orgasm."

Liam swallows hard as Zayn unbuttons his shirt, feeling like his face might catch on fire. "You could just keep using your hand. That was good. I liked that."

"Or maybe I could try singing you to orgasm," Zayn says, his eyes crinkling as he grins, his hands stroking down Liam's chest until they wrap once again around his dick. "Or maybe I can use my throat some other way," he leans down, eyes holding Liam's as he kisses a line down Liam's stomach, "and then tomorrow," his tongue comes out to lick away the wetness seeping from Liam's slit, "when my voice is a little rough," his lips place a tiny kiss just below the head, "you can think _that was me, I did that_ ," and then Liam's cock is surrounded by Zayn's warm wet mouth and there's all this suction and Zayn just keeps taking him _in_ and _Liam's going to die_.

" _Zayn_ , oh, my... _God_..." Liam gasps, his body twisting like it can't decide whether it wants to get away from Zayn's tongue or fuck harder into his throat.

It's too much, too fast and _too deep_ and it'll screw up Zayn's voice and Liam's a very bad person because _he wants that_. He wants a whole venue full of people to hear the raspiness in Zayn's usually crystal-clear voice and he wants them to wonder what caused it and Liam will be the only one who knows exactly _why_.

So maybe he grabs Zayn's hair and thrusts up a bit harder than he should before Zayn can hold his hips down. And maybe he likes it when Zayn almost chokes, throat spasming around the head of his dick. And maybe he loves it a bit too much when Zayn stops caring about looking cool and composed and just goes for it. Swallows him down and moans like he's the one whose dick is getting sucked and there's drool and precome and possibly even tears. And it's wet and it's tight and it's _so good_ and Liam can barely _breathe_.

"I'm gonna come," Liam warns, his own voice sounding rough around his heavy breathing, his hands grabbing Zayn's shoulders tight enough to bruise when he just sucks _harder_. Liam nearly smacks his forehead on the top of the bunk when his upper body curls up and he comes hard enough that, for a moment, he wonders if he might pass out it feels so good. And then Liam's a trembling mess and he really likes how Zayn always licks him until he's gone mostly soft and kinda oversensitive and it hurts a little but feels really, really good. "Come here and let me kiss you," Liam whispers, fingers gone numb from pleasure wrapping around the back of Zayn's neck and guiding him up until their lips touch.

"Give me your hand, Li," Zayn says a little desperately, pulling his own jeans open as he seals their lips together, moaning loudly around Liam's tongue when Liam's fingers wrap around his cock. It doesn't take much, a few wet strokes (and Zayn's always so _wet_ ) and a twist of Liam's wrist around the head and Zayn's body freezes, head thrown back and mouth open around a filthy, pornographic moan that would make Liam hard again if his toes weren't still tingling. "Maybe I should serenade you next time we fuck," Zayn says, panting and shivering where he's collapsed on Liam's chest, giggling and twitching when Liam pinches his side. "Or maybe," Zayn lifts his head, pressing his grin into Liam's lips, "we could see if you'd come with nothing but my cock in your arse and my voice in your ear and no one touching your dick."

Liam swallows hard, face flushing at the mere thought of it.

"Or maybe we'll try phone sex next."

"Okay."

Zayn's eyebrows go up. "Okay which?"

Liam swallows thickly, licking lips gone suddenly dry. "Whichever."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

It's Zayn. It's like gravity. Inevitable. Irresistible.

It's not like Liam's answer would ever be anything but _yes_.


End file.
